Annual Physical
by Silent Wolf 325
Summary: I own nothing. All rights go to Nickelodeon and Spinmaster Entertainment. Its time for Marshalls annual physical well he pass? Well thats up to Katie. Warning: Contains Bestiality. Dont like, dont read.


Marshalls Annual Physical

The young leader walks up to Marshalls pup house and knock on the door. "Marshall are you there? Its Ryder." "Okay, Ryder one second." said the dalmatian. A second later the young fire pup emerges from his pup house. "Whats is it Ryder?" "Marshall its time for your yearly physical. Got to make sure you are healthy." "Okay Ryder, lets go." Ryder and Marshall arrive at Katies and walk inside. They see Callie on the counter stretching and meows telling Katie that she has visitors. "Hey Ryder, Marshall, what can i do for you today?" "Well Katie, Marshall needs his yearly physical." "Not a problem. Come on Marshall lets go to the back." said the young blonde. "Ill wait for you here Marshall." said the young leader sitting in a chair and picks up a magazine to read.

They walk into the examination room and Katie asks Marshall to walk over to the scale. "Okay Marshall. You are 60lbs. Okay now hop up on the table." Marshall then jumps up on the table and sits down. Katie checks his eyes, ears, and throat. "They seems fine." She check his heart beat. "Its a little fast, are you ok?" "Just a little nervous." said the young dalmatian. "No need to be nervous Marshall, Im your friend i wouldnt hurt you." "Okay now stand up please." Marshall stands up on the table unsure what was going to happen next. Katie then gropes Marshalls balls causing him to blush. "Katie what are you doing?" "Sorry Marshall its part of the physical. Got to make sure you have no hernias." "Okay." Katie then noticed that Marshalls "fire hose" was starting to grow. Katie looks at the red extension with a smirk "Well it looks like someone is really enjoying their physical." Marshall looks down and noticed what she was talking about. Marshall then started to blush. "Sorry Katie." said the embarrassed pup. "Its okay Marshall. Its only natural." Seeing Marshalls "fire hose" was making Katie hot. Really hot. "Oh My! He's bigger than I thought!" Katie said to herself. This gave Katie an idea. "Okay Marshall now i have to check to see if your "fire hose" is operational. "Katie, what are you talking abou-?!" Marshall was stopped short when Katie grabs his extenstion. Katie was softly stroking Marshalls member causing the young pup to whine with pleasure. While playing with his member Katie pulls down her tights and floral panties and starts playing with herself. Marshall was having the time of his life, he grabs the back of Katies head and makes her deepthroat his big red member. Katies was on the verge of an orgasm when she releases all over her tights and panties at the same time Marshall releases his seed down Katies throat. Marshall and Katie were visibly tired but they both wanted more. So Katie takes of the rest of her clothes and gets on all fours. Seeing Katie like this made Marshall hard again. He walks over to Katie and mounts her from behind, but after a couple of tries Marshall kept missing his target so Katie decided to help him out. She grabbed his member and lined it up to meet her vagina. Marshall found her entrance and entered with great force. Marshall was pumping and fucking Katie like a wild animal. Katie was on the verge of passing out after a few minutes. Katie could tell that Marshall was close to his limit "Marshall dont cum inside me please." Marshall understood what she said and pulled out of her. As he did Katie turned her head around to look at Marshall and Marshall let out his famous howl and released all over her face. "Sorry Katie." said the embarrassed pup. "Its okay Marshall. I know you couldnt help it." After they cleaned up Katie and Marshall walked out of the Examination Room and towards Ryder. Marshall walks towards Ryder and Ryder starts to laugh "That wasnt so bad was it Marshall." Katie then walks to Ryder "I wouldnt be laughing Ryder because youre next."

The End

SilentWolf325 


End file.
